Candle
Candle was a female contestant on Object Connects. She's a member of The Smelly Peaches from the start. She's eliminated from the game in What Camp: Part 2. Appearance Candle is a glass scented candle with a dark magenta wax inside of it. Despite being eliminated, Candle appears in the third intro with a new body design. She is now a bit shorter than her previous look. She has a better shrine on her front but the shines on her back are gone. Personality Candle is a loyal, strong, smart, outgoing tomboy who always enforces her messages and conversations with other people she talks by simply talking street-smart out loud in a good way. Despite her attitude, everyone in the show seems Candle as a person who cares about other people and wanting to help them to face their problem or defend it. No matter what trouble they're facing, she'll be there to defend them. This is a person who deserves respect. She calls all of the female characters she talks to "Girl," calls all of the male characters she talks to either "Honey," "Dude," or "Bro," and the host "Bud." However, whatever someone is messing with Candle, especially her scent and weight, she enters a ring and backtalks them. Candle can be a loud mouth, sassy, rude girl as she has the right of doing so in order to defend herself even if they find her annoying and loud. Candle loves eating food. In fact, she packs all of the food she brings in her safe, just in case someone won't steal them from her. Candle can be a bit upset toward Walky Talky and his stubborn but yet casuist attitude as she finds it a bit annoying, and whatever he keeps saying this, she ignores it and explain to him that this is the right way. In What Camp: Part 1, Candle played a role as a protector and a mentor of Flashlight since Toothbrush was always bugging her. Candle resorted to violence everything Toothbrush gets near to her which caused her to throw him out from one of the train compartment they're at. Candle's Interaction: https://object-connects.fandom.com/wiki/Candle%27s_Interactions Trivia *Candle is actually a character from a cancelled object show called "The Advance." Both her and the show were created by greenskyofbfdi, one of Bucket’s former friends. Thus making Candle the only character from the different show to be created by a different user. *Since Candle is a scented candle and her wax is in a dark magenta color, it is possible that the flavor of her scent can be either strawberry, raspberry, or cherry flavor. *Candle and Lantern the only ones to create fire. *Candle is the first contestant to start fighting with another contestant. *Candle is the only contestant that hasn't received a new body in the PowerPoint era. *Candle is the first (and so far the only) female to be eliminated from the game. *According to the stats, Candle is one of the most balanced contestants in the game. Category:Female Category:Limbs Category:Leaders Category:Voiced By Aishling Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants From A Scrapped Project Category:Eliminated